Una noche diferente
by Dulce y fuerte
Summary: ¿Disculpe?-llamo una voz increíblemente suave como el terciopelo y a la vez rebosante de masculinidad, Bella se giro para enfrentar al dueño de la voz, se encontró con unos ojos verdes tan profundos que la hicieron olvidar todo por unos instantes.LemmonTH


Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**

**Una noche diferente**

**By**

**Dulce y fuerte**

………

**B**ella Swan había estado de pies en el lobby de ese hotel, por más de media hora, volvió a mirar su reloj, estaba muy enojada, no era la primera vez que su novio llegaba tarde, porque no quería pensar que él olvido su cita, y la plantaría.

Iban a casarse y estaban eligiendo todo juntos, el problema era que su novio le dedicaba mucho tiempo a su trabajo, y aunque eso jamás supuso un problema, los últimos meses él jamás llegaba a tiempo y dejarla plantada se estaba haciendo un habito

Suspiró pesadamente antes de acercarse a una mesita y dejar ahí su anillo de compromiso, esta vez no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, si el no estaba dispuesto a hacerle un espacio en su vida, ella no se conformaría con estar en segundo lugar, luego se echo a andar a la salida, se sentía realmente menospreciada— Siempre hay algo mas importante —murmuró ya fuera del hotel donde se quedo algunos minutos, ahí de pies, sólo respirando el aire frió de Chicago, necesitaba calmarse antes de volver a su departamento no quería echarse a llorar en cuanto cruzara la puerta y hundirse en su miseria… Sola.

—¿Disculpe? —Llamó una voz increíblemente suave como el terciopelo y a la vez rebosante de masculinidad, Bella se giro para enfrentar al dueño de la voz, se encontró con unos ojos verdes tan profundos que la hicieron olvidar todo por unos instantes, hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar— Creo que se le cayó esto en el lobby —Continuó él, alargando su mano hacia ella donde sostenía el anillo de compromiso

—No, no lo perdí, lo deje ahí —Respondió rápidamente mirando hacia el piso mientras negaba con la cabeza— Puede quedárselo, no lo quiero

—Es un anillo de compromiso —Apuntó él, leyendo el grabado de la joya "juntos siempre"

—Un simbolismo vacío —Respondió rápidamente, volvió a bajar la cabeza— No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con un hombre que siempre tiene algo mejor que hacer antes que estar conmigo —Terminó diciendo más para ella que para aquel hombre

—Debe ser un idiota si deja escapar a una mujer como usted —Intentó animar él, a esos tristes ojos chocolates— Yo me daría un tiro después de saltar del edificio más alto de todo Chicago

Bella levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa— No podría darse un tiro después de semejante caída —Puntualizó alejando la tristeza de sus ojos, a lo que él sonrió, le pareció que la cara de la chica era mas hermosa aún, iluminada por una sonrisa

—Encontraría la forma —Siguió él, con el juego

—¿Ah si? —Preguntó Bella divertida— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno… —Respondió con una sonrisa torcida que dejo sin aliento a Bella, pensó por un momento que caería desmallada ante ese hombre, además de unos ojos y voz hermosa tenia una sonrisa de infarto— Podría explicárselo mientras bebemos algo

—Creo que no —Respondió ella, aunque con una sonrisa que la delataba. Ella deseaba aceptar

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó él, notando el animo de la chica— Ya no tienes novio así que…—Se detuvo al darse cuenta que no había sido buena idea recordar el tema

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —Dijo Bella borrando la sonrisa de su rostro se giró, pero antes de dar un paso el hombre ya estaba frente a ella

—Lo siento, no debí mencionarlo, sólo un trago, como amigos —No quería alejarse de ella

—Bella lo miró a los ojos y no pudo negarse —Ni siquiera se tu nombre —Dijo ella algo divertida

—Edward Cullen —

—Bella Swan —Dijo ella estirando su mano, Edward la cogio y besó sus nudillos, con lo que ella se sintió desfallecer

—Es un placer señorita Swan —

—Sólo Bella por favor —

Edward sonrió ampliamente Bella, que nombre tan acertado

—¿Entonces? —Insistió él— ¿Aceptas tomar algo conmigo Bella?

—Me gustaría —Dijo sinceramente— Pero no me gustan los lugares muy concurridos como los bares

—No hay problema, podemos subir y tomar algo solos —Ofreció Edward impulsivamente

Bella se mordió el labio inferior instintivamente, y dos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza

1._ Debería irse ya mismo a su casa y pensar que hacer con su novio

2._Aceptar y subir con Edward a una habitación, asumiendo por supuesto lo que eso desendanaria. Ella más algunos tragos, más un hombre guapo, igual sexo desenfrenado, se conocía bien y era una mujer que jamás se reprimía en esa área

—Vamos —Dijo ella sin siquiera notarlo, de alguna manera su cuerpo había tomado el control. Edward sonrió y le ofreció su brazo ella lo tomó y caminaron juntos dentro del hotel

No dijeron nada hasta estar en la habitación, principalmente porque no sabían que decir.

Bella dio un paso para ver la decoración, pero, tropezó con el dobladillo de la alfombra en el intento, Edward ágilmente logro detener la caída envolviéndola por la cintura con sus brazos, Bella se aferro al cuello de la camisa de este.

Ambos sintieron lo mismo ante su cercanía, una necesidad imperante sobre el cuerpo del otro, pero Edward salio de su trance— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó dejándola sobre sus pies y poniendo distancia entre ambos, Bella se sintió extrañamente vacía e incluso algo rechazada, pero el tenia sus razones, no quería hacer algo que ella no, sólo la invitó a subir para charlar y eso haría a menos que ella quisiese algo más, claro.

Bella simplemente asintió en respuesta, después de ese altercado, la tensión era notoria, así que bebieron más de la cuenta, estaban sentados en un sillón de la habitación mientras bebían, y así a medida que las copas avanzaban la conversación lo hacia con ellas

Edward tomo el celular de Bella y vio una foto que tenia de fondo, donde sus labios estaban coloreados de un tono carmesí, que los hacían aún más apetecibles para él

—Tiene una boca que incita a pecar —Murmuró para si, pero Bella logro escucharlo y sonrió satisfecha— ¿Tienes más fotografías?

—No ahí —Respondió ella quitándole el teléfono de las manos, lo dejo a un lado— Así que… ¿Cómo te gusta?

—¿Cómo me gusta qué? —Preguntó Edward entre sorprendido y excitado, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería por la sonrisa traviesa que ella estaba esbozando

—Lo sabes —Acusó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras recorría el cuerpo de Edward con la mirada cargada de lujuria

—No lo sé —Respondió recostándose en el sofá, para contemplar mejor a Bella, que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas con un vestido negro bastante sencillo, pero que la hacían ver imponiblemente hermosa

—Al sexo Edward, a eso me refiero ¿Cómo te gusta? —Dijo para después beber de su trago, tratando de parecer despreocupada

El sonrió de manera insinuante

—Con fuerza —Su voz estaba imposiblemente cargada de deseo, Bella apretó las piernas tras tener la imagen mental de Edward haciéndolo con fuerza— A ti, ¿Cómo te gusta?

—Me gusta saborearlo —Respondió casi con un ronroneo involuntario, le estaba costando trabajo, contenerse y no saltarle encima a ese glorioso hombre

—¿Si? —Preguntó Edward sintiéndose crecer con las palabras de Bella

—Sí —Dijo ella con decisión— También me gusta el sexo duro

—Yo te lo haría así, cariño –Gruñó sin poder evitarlo Edward

—Mmm —Musitó Bella, cerró los ojos y continuó— Puedo imaginarte

—Sí —Respondió él también cerrando los ojos— Exactamente así lo haría

—Estoy empapada —Suspiró Bella sintiéndose más húmeda con sus pensamientos y la ronroneante voz de su acompañante— me gustaría que pudieses sentir mis pezones, están duros —Comunicó

—Mmmm, claro que sí cielo, tocar esos pezones, lamerlos —Respondió Edward desabrochando su pantalón, su erección estaba tan dura y grande que comenzaba a hacerle daño debajo de la ropa

—Me encantaría que los mordieras y lamieras —Gimió Bella masajeando y frotando sus pechos con sus manos por encima de la ropa

—Me gustaría jugar con tus pechos —Gruñó Edward abriendo los ojos y enmudeciendo ante la visión de Bella tocándose frente a él con los ojos cerrados— Quiero lamer esos pezones duros —Terminó mirándola intensamente

Bella abrió los ojos al sentirse observada, sonrió y casi no se pudo contener de saltar sobre él, al ver su enorme erección fuera de su pantalón, mientras se masturbaba frente a ella, eso le encantó, por lo que quiso seguir jugando con él

—Ahora mismo me montaría sobre ti, besaría tu cuello, mientras me froto contra tu erección —

—Entonces ven y móntame bebé —Pidió él sin aire

—No, aún no —Respondió ella sonriendo— Me gusta esto, sólo imagíname

Ni aunque quisiera negarse podría, no tenia voluntad en ese momento, si ella le pedía saltar por la ventana, él lo haría, pero tenia que admitir que el jueguito le estaba gustando, cerró los ojos y siguió, el movimiento rítmico al que estaba sometiendo a su excitación, mientras imaginaba lo que ella decía

—Mmm si amor, brinca duro —Rugió con voz ronca y sensual— así cielo

Bella cerró los ojos y siguió explorando su cuerpo tocándose por encima de la tela y fantaseando con Edward

—¿Te gusta eso? —Preguntó ella sin aliento mientras frotaba su clítoris con sus propios dedos, sin embargo, imaginaba que eran los de su acompañante

—¡Mmm, sí! —Gruñó Edward sin poder contenerse

—Muévete duro, cada vez más rápido —Exigió ella

—Lo que pidas, cariño —Le contestó él

—Exactamente así —Jadeó Bella—Quiero tomarte con mi boca —pidió en un sensual susurro

—Toma- toma lo que quieras de mí —Gruñó entre dientes él mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su mano

Aquel extraño juego estaba llevando al limite a Bella, y al poco tiempo llegó al orgasmo y se dio cuenta que Edward estaba cerca, se saco los brazos del vestido y lo bajo hasta su ombligo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, ya que no traía sujetador, se acerco a Edward, el abrió los ojos al sentirla cerca, ella le sonrió antes de agacharse y meter en su boca la erección de él

—Así Bella —Alentaba él totalmente extasiado al sentir la calida boca de ella haciendo maravillas con su miembro, mientras él enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de ella que estaba esparcido en su regazo, así marcó el ritmo adecuado y en poco tiempo comenzaron a salir sus fluidos y ella los trago todos, al terminar levanto la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos

—Sabes increíble —Alabó ella, relamiéndose los labios

El ya no quería más juegos, así que la tomo por la nuca y la cintura atrayéndola en un beso urgente, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y bajo sus labios por su mentón, su cuello y le desabotono la camisa, la lanzo tras el sofá, y comenzó a tocar su torso denudo, las manos no le daban a basto para la tarea, quería tocar todo al mismo tiempo

Edward no estaba mejor lamiendo y succionando los pezones de Bella, mientras recorría sus curvas interminables, sin poder decidir cual era su lugar favorito, ella se levanto y se quito el vestido, momento que aprovecho el para quitar lo que quedaba de su ropa

Bella recorrió su cuerpo —cubierto sólo por unas bragas de encaje negra— Frente a la atenta mirada de Edward

—Me siento muy arder —Exclamó, mientras pellizcaba sus propios pezones

—Te huelo bebé —Gruñó él, entre impaciente y excitado

Bella se quito las bragas y levanto una pierna apoyándola en el sofá, exploró su feminidad— Completamente lista para ti

—Ven acá —Exigió Edward, tomándola de la cintura y sentándola de nuevo sobre él

Bella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su amante, mientras mordisqueaba y lamía el lóbulo de su oreja —Tócame más Edward, tus manos se sienten tan bien —Sus palabras sonaron mas bien como un gemido

Al oír esto y sentir su respiración agitada contra su piel, él la tomó por el trasero y empujo dentro de ella ganándose un fuerte gemido por parte de Bella

—¡Oh dios mío! —Gimió Bella, aferrándose más a él

Sentirlo dentro sólo logró encender aún más a Bella, que comenzó a moverse una y otra vez, sin embargo, no era suficiente, así que comenzó a saltar sobre Edward haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran por los brincos, Edward estaba extasiado con lo que estaba sintiendo y con la perfecta vista que tenia de Bella sobre él

—Quiero sentirte más adentro —Gimoteó Bella— Vamos bebé, más fuerte

—¡Rayos Bella! —Exclamó él mientras cambiaba su posición para que quedara recostada en el sofá sobre su espalda, levantó las piernas de Bella pasándolas por sus hombros, para penetrarla con más fuerza y alcanzar más profundidad gracias a la nueva posición.

Bella no aguantó mucho más y con algunas estocadas llegó al clímax siendo alcanzada por Edward, quien se vino al sentir a Bella contraerse alrededor de su miembro, ambos gritaron descontrolados el nombre del otro al sentirse embargados de placer.

Cuando estaban mas recuperados Edward llevo a Bella a la habitación en brazos, la recostó sobre la cama besó su frente desbordando dulzura y salio de la habitación, ella se asustó mucho al verlo, pensó que tal vez la iba a dejar ahí, quería hablar pero por los nervios la voz no le salía, para su tranquilidad, segundos después Edward entro a la habitación con sus ropas en la mano, las dejo cerca de la cama y se recostó con Bella

—¿Sabes que eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida? —Preguntó él, abrazándola por la cintura y escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello, ella lo abrazó también mientras le acariciaba el cabello

—Eso dices —Respondió ella con un suspiro e involuntariamente un desagradable nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta

Edward levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, acunó la cara de Bella con sus manos

—Te amo Bella, desde que te vi en esa cafetería te ame y créeme que no existe ni existirá nada ni nadie antes que tú —Aseguró mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Bella con sus pulgares

—Quiero creerlo —Susurró bajando la mirada y volviendo a suspirar, esta vez de manera

—Sólo dame una nueva oportunidad, prometo no volver a arruinarlo —Sacó el anillo de compromiso del pantalón— Cásate conmigo —Suplicó

—No quiero estar en segundo lugar nunca más —Sentenció muy seria mirándolo a los ojos— Es todo lo que pido —Término con una sonrisa cariñosa

—Nunca más mi amor —Prometió él sonriendo mientras deslizaba el anillo en su lugar, volvieron a abrazarse en la anterior posición, estaban casi dormidos cuando Bella susurró— No pienses que me acuesto y acepto propuestas de matrimonio de cualquier desconocido —

El rió entre dientes al recordar todo lo que pasó esa noche con su novia y lo extraño de su juego— Bueno supongo que seis años de novios no nos hacen desconocidos amor —Respondió Edward muy divertido desde su cuello

—Cierto —Concedió ella casi dormida— Te amo

El levanto la cabeza y depositó un suave beso— Yo también te amo —Declaró aún sobre sus labios— "Juntos siempre"—Citó el grabado del anillo antes de volver al cuello de Bella y dormir placidamente junto a su amiga, su compañera, su amante… Su futura esposa.

**Fin**

………


End file.
